The present invention relates to a long-distance truck cabin having a bin arranged above the windshield or windscreen in the angular space between the roof and the front wall. This bin is confined by a horizontal bottom and a rear end wall, and has a sliding curtain arranged at the front wall and the side walls to cover the side windows and the windscreen. The curtain is suspended in a continuous runner.
While it has long been a common practice to arrange curtains in long-distance truck cabins to cover the windscreen and the side windows, such long-distance truck cabins normally serving as sleeping cabins as well, no practical provision has yet been found for stowing the curtain when not in use, i.e., when it is not intended to cover the window panes. Such stowing provisions would nevertheless be welcome for a number of reasons. It is very annoying, e.g., to have the curtain, which has considerable width, flutter about in a draft in the cabin when drawn back. Another disadvantage is that the curtain will soon become dirty when continuously allowed to hang in the open.
It is an object of the present invention to provide long-distance truck cabin of the above generic category such that is has provision for stowing the curtain when not in use. The curtain is to be folded into the stowing device and withdrawn from it, with a minimum of delay.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a truck cabin where a compartment opening to below is arranged in a recess in the horizontal bottom of the storage bin in approximately the center of the cabin. The compartment is to be closed by a cover pivotally supported by horizontal hinges. A runner is to extend across the opening section of this compartment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which may be readily maintained and serviced and which has a substantially long service life.